Lord of the Flies
by A Ai-chan n' Sarit
Summary: The 5 gundam pilots find themselves stranded in a mircorcosm of the world and left to form their own society. Will they or die trying? [shounen-ai/yaoi - 3+4]
1. Default Chapter

A:link { TEXT-DECORATION: none } A:visited { TEXT-DECORATION: none } A:hover { TEXT-DECORATION: underline; color;: } A:hover { COLOR: blue; TEXT-DECORATION: overline } BODY { scrollbar-arrow-color: #ffffff; scrollbar-base-color: #00000; scrollbar-darkshadow-color: #000000; scrollbar-track-color: #000000; scrollbar-face-color: #000000; scrollbar-shadow-color: #ffffff; scrollbar-highlight-color: #000000; scrollbar-3d-light-color: #ffffff } 

Lord of the Flies Act I

Written by Shinimegami & Sarit

Standard disclaimers apply; all Gundam Wing characters and GW references are copy right of their respected artists. Also, any other general references belong to whoever made them. Additionally, the original novel, Lord of the Flies is the intellectual property and copyright of William Golding. 

A shooting star burst across the horizon, then an eruption of a gorgeously massive flaming explosion shot up. The transport had fallen to the ground. It slid through the forest, eventually rolling into the ocean that surrounded the small, unoccupied island. There was no sign of any human presence, or OZ for that matter. It was truly an abandoned place. Like it had been forgotten long ago. In anyway, it was purely beautiful, untouched by the bloodied hand of man's polluted, war-ridden universe. The trees were tall lush and coloured with an array of green shades. The leaves were full and thick, providing decent shade for the moss embedded ground below. 

The transport had become an eyesore in this grotto-paradise. It had left a path of destruction as war had. The year is AC 195 and man has finally set-up a space civilization. The people of the people of the colonies were soon oppressed by OZ and the Romefellar Foundation. In retaliation they created five mobile suits known as Gundams. They were piloted by five selected pilots. On a journey to a base, the transport with the five pilots went down, stranding the five youths in a foreign, strange place that they had never seen before. 

The five young pilots struggled out of the downed aircraft. Some were silent as they exeunt, others more vocal. The five young men stood, watching the smouldering remains of their aircraft.

"Hn." Heero Yuy watched silently as the aircraft went up in flames. The mission had been a failure. He looked to the others. They seemed to be as upset as he felt at this.

Quatre sighed, watching the burning hulk. It was bad enough that they were now stranded here. But they had failed in their mission. He gave a sad smile at that. He was starting to sound like Heero.

"Awwww...man this really fucking sucks! It's such an incredible dent in the dickens! Not only are we without our Gundams but we're stranded on this goddamned forsaken island! It's a death trap! We're gonna die unless we get off it!" Duo exclaimed, sounding though as he was on the brink of a severe whining session. He sighed, placing his hands on his hips and gazing down, his eyes shut. Amazingly, he didn't say anything for a minute, just kept his mouth shut, giving the other pilots a momentarily reprieve. 

His hand subconsciously tightened around the cross that he had held in his grasp as the transport had plummeted to the earth. Turning, he headed out of the thicket, finding an open beach. The sand was a crystal white, stunningly magnificent. The water that washed up, brushing the shore was a lucid blue-green and the foam that remained on the land was a pearl white, untainted by the pollution of man's world.

Sighing, the braided pilot knelt in the sand, picking up a hand full and letting the grains seethed through his fingers back to the earth's surface.

Quatre watched duo go silently. He turned, looking once more at the smouldering hulk. He silently bid farewell to Sandrock. It had been a good friend. He had a feeling they would be there for a very long time. Turning from the remains of their ship, he laid his hand on a tree. The island, save for their arrival, was truly tranquil. He closed his eyes, breathing in the salty sea air.

Taking a step forward, he followed Duo onto the beach. He sank down onto the soft sand, watching the surf as it came up to the shore. His eyes were distant, not really aware of what was around him. It all seemed as if through a dream. He wondered if they would get off this island. He didn't see where it was likely, at least not in the foreseeable future. 

Pulling his knees up to his chin, he rested his head on his legs, watching the sea. He loved the desert, but the sea called to him as well. He closed his eyes; thinking of all that they would need to accomplish in order to survive here.

The water washing up onto the shore sounded peaceful...the sound, like no other. The peaceful, tranquillity of the brushing water as it gently rolled in from the ocean onto the land, was positively indescribable. This was so to even to anyone who was subjected to the beauty. It was openly welcomed by the thankful hearts and minds of the two pilots that sat in the sand, enjoying the outward serenity of the scene.

On the sand, between Duo and Quatre lay a lady pink, semi-glossy conch shell. It was about medium size, with one open end. There was a faint pattern that existed upon the surface. Along with the pink, was the accompanying brilliant white and a splash of yellow. Noticing the shell, Duo caressed his hand over the smooth surface of the conch shell. He turned the blond that sat next to him. He pushed the shell over. 

"Quatre...you have a way of getting people to gather. Why not use the conch shell to do that..." He suggested, eyeing his friend calmly.

Quatre reached out, touching the hard surface of the conch shell. He rubbed his fingers over the edges, smiling sadly. Duo was right. They needed to work together in order to survive. 

Picking up the shell in his hands, he gazed at the ocean for a moment. It was calm, serene. The waves washed upon the shore, the foam rolling onto the sand. His eyes watched in fascination. He could see the texture of the wet sand, see how it moulded to various shells as the water washed over everything. He closed his eyes, breathing in the peace of this place. 

Lowering his gaze, he rubbed the hard surface of the shell he now held. Taking a deep breath, he raised it to his lips. Closing his eyes, he blew through the hole in the shell. 

A sweet note came out, filling the area with its soft sound. Quatre wasn't used to wind instruments, preferring strings. But he allowed the tranquillity of this place to fill him, revitalising him. He used the shell as if it were a flute, playing a sweet song that he had always enjoyed as a child. The soft sound of the music carried over the island, filling the ears of the other three pilots.

Upon hearing the wafting notes from the melodic conch shell, the three other pilots, who had spread out, searching the island for a way out. Correction, two were searching for a way out, one was just hanging at the edge of the forest, watching the interaction between Quatre and Duo. He didn't move forward when the conch shell was used as a summon trumpet. He just remained static, continuing his watch on the area. 

The other two pilots, Heero and Wufei brushed by him, heading straight for where the sound had emitted. They just stood. One leaned against a rock, his arms folded and the second against a tree. They waited to find out why they had been summoned to the tranquil beach-front.

From this initial meeting, it was obvious that there was an invisible layer of hostility.

Duo elbowed Quatre, who held the shell in his hands.

Clearing his throat, he spoke. "We all need to work together in order to survive on this deserted island. We need a system in how we conduct doings."

Quatre placed the shell in his lap, turning to the others. "Duo is right. We're stuck here for who knows how long. We need to make some kind of...of system I suppose. If we are to survive, we must all pitch in. If we don't, we'll just flounder around."

He sighed, shrugging. "This isn't that much different from going into battle. We each should have a job to do. Each of us should be responsible for some aspect of our survival. Someone needs to gather food, for example."

Heero's intense dark blue eyes narrowed, as he nodded, agreeing. "That's true. But we also need a leader to organize everything, to keep order." He looked around, waiting for someone to speak up on it. If not, he himself would volunteer for the job and follow in the footsteps of the leader he had been named for. His sights darted around at the three pilots that he could see in the immediate vicinity. He brushed off the fourth that was just in the background, listening. 

Taking charge he stepped onto a rock. "I prose a democratic vote. We need to vote on a leader."

"That's the first step to the downfall of society." Trowa stated calmly, just leaning against the tree he had been standing against for the last little while.

Quatre creased his forehead, thinking. "I don't know Heero...I mean, its not important right now. What difference does it make who is the leader? We never worried about it before. Why start now?"

"Chaos versus order. It wouldn't have mattered on the battlefield, but here, it's the real test. You said we needed a team for survival. Every team that ever survived the elements had a leader." Heero explained, gazing down at both Quatre and Duo.

Making a face, Quatre turned to Duo. "What do you think? I think it's just superficial. We don't need a leader as long as we all stick to what we know. What do you think?"

Duo sighed, looking down the sand. He lances his hand through the hot grains, lost in thought. He finally looked back up. "Heero does have a point. That's why OZ is still strong, they have a leader, that's why they're surviving."

Quatre sighed. "Fine. If its so important, we'll have a leader. What are the qualifications?" He turned to Heero. "I suppose you think you should be the leader then?"

"I didn't say I thought I should. All I did was suggest that there be the existence of one." Heero replied coolly.

Sighing, Quatre shook his head. "Fine. A vote then?"

Trowa pushed off the tree he had been leaning against and turned his back on the group. He was choosing to not participate in such an act. 'Democracy...this is the fall of one. By voting in one, they're on their way to creating a totalitarian dictator, by the name of Heero Yuy. He's the most likely candidate. Either way, no matter who runs, I can't vote. I work alone.' Pivoting he started to leave.

Quatre turned, watching Trowa head out of the area. He sighed. He didn't like this anymore than Trowa did. He thought it was wrong...they didn't need a leader. It was counter productive to what they needed to accomplish.

He sighed, watching the surf come in. He didn't like this. This felt wrong. Standing up, he headed for the trees.

Gazing back over his shoulder, he paused in mid-stride waiting for a moment for Quatre to catch up. Once the blond was just a few steps shy of where he stood, Trowa turned back to completely face his friend. "You must also think that having a leader leads to nothing but a power struggle, ne?!" His expression was neutral, but his green eyes pierced Quatre's blue ones.

"Hai. We don't need a leader! I don't know what Heero is thinking! Its useless in this situation! It will only lead to hurt and anger." Quatre replied, sighing deeply. "I know that OZ has a leader, but we are just too small...this will only cause jealousy and hurt in the end. I can feel it. Only tragedy will come of this."

"No matter what happens. The group would've had a leader, no matter what. It would've only been a matter of time. That's why I'm working alone." With that, Trowa turned his back to Quatre and began once again to walk away. He had no intentions of hurting his blond friend by doing so. It was only a demonstration of how he felt, as subtle as it was.

"Hai. I know Trowa. But we need to stay together in order to survive. Not fall apart." Quatre sighed sadly. He turned around and headed back to the others. Once there, he eyed them all carefully. "I have one thing to say. And only one thing. This is wrong and I will have no part in it."

Looking up from the fire that he was building, using the reflecting light from the silver cross, Duo turned to fully face Quatre. "But you can't survive on your own Quatre! We're all in this together! Even if you don't approve of the idea of having a leader, it's better because that way there's one that takes care of making sure nothing falls apart." He turned back to the fire that he was in the process of building. "Alleluia! I've got it going!" The braided American cheered, giving a cheeky grin and a thumbs up.

Both Heero and Wufei, who had been working on a reasonable size looking hut, simultaneously massively sweat-dropped at the outward, blatant inanity of their American colleague.

Quatre blinked, then sweat dropped profusely. "Oi...Duo." Shaking his head, he looked at the others. 'Maybe they're right...I don't know! I'm so confused....' "I...I'm going to go look for food."

"Hey, good idea man! I'll cook! Heero and 'Fei will finish working on the shelter! We're glad you're on our team!" Duo replied with enthusiasm, as he fed the roaring blazing fire some dry sticks.

"Hai, Duo." Quatre turned and went into the forest. He stopped a short ways inside, turning and looking back at them. He couldn't explain it, but he felt as if something was going to happen.

Sighing, he turned and began hunting for food.

Looking up from his paradise, secluded sanctuary within the hidden depths of the forest sometime, later, Trowa gazed around, looking for the source of the branch crunching and the rustle of leaves. he waited patiently. If he didn't scare it, it wouldn't attack. He calmly watched the shadow move about a hundred or so yards away, within the vicinity. He didn't let the figure out of his sights. He relaxed once getting a better perspective on which it was.

'Hn. Only Quatre.'

Quatre surveyed the area, listening attentively for any signs of wild animals. Finding none, he pulled out a large knife from his flight suit. He knew the others thought him weak, helpless. He never contradicted them, but he knew how to survive on his own. That was one thing Rashid had insisted he learn. How to take care of himself. 

He gave a silent prayer to Allah that his friend was safe. Taking out the large knife, he saw a tree with some fruit at the top. Placing the knife in his mouth, he began to climb the tree. 

Higher and higher he went, until he reached the very top. Taking the knife, he began to cut the fruit from the limbs, gently dropping them to the forest floor where he could pick them up later.

Watching quietly in the embrace of profound silence, Trowa didn't say anything, as Quatre climbed to the top of the seemingly fragile tree. 'Hn. He should be careful, that particular tree doesn't strike me as stable.'

A small growl cam from the base of the tree. It had rumbled from the throat of a medium size lynx. This particular area belonged to the cat. the tuffs of its ears were a je-back, its paws were massive. It had its teeth bared and whiskers flared out angrily. The tail swishes dangerously side to side. Its eyes were narrowed hatefully at the sight of the intruder. It prepared to pounce. 

Not giving the wild cat a chance to pounce, or notice Quatre, he moved in, stopping directly in front of the uncaged animal. He held his hand out, for it to sniff.

Quatre sighed, pulling the knife across another piece of fruit. He was about to drop it to the floor when he looked down. His eyes widened at the sight of a large lynx at the base of the tree. Trowa was standing in front of it, his hand held out. He swallowed. He knew that animals had a way with Trowa...but he was frightened. What if it attacked?

Gritting his teeth, he sat quietly in the tree, watching. Should it make a threatening move, the large piece of fruit in his hand would make a perfect projectile.

Winning over the creature, the lynx was reduced to nothing more than a big sappy baby that purred in mild content. At this, Trowa gave an inward, hidden smirk. He failed to notice that above, Quatre held something that was about to be dropped. 

Quatre blinked. He'd never seen anything like that in his life! It was nothing short of amazing! 

'Wow! He really does have a way with animals!' 

He was about to slide down the tree, when his hand slipped. Trying to gain purchase on the limb, he accidentally dropped the fruit that he held in his hand. It fell through the branches, landing squarely on the head of the lynx.

Out of fright and shock, the lynx jumped and in reaction, as reflexive, normal animal reaction it attacked the hand that was under its chin with a small bit before disappearing into the mist of the forest.

"Shit." 

Trowa held his injured hand. A small amount of blood trickled down, landing on the ground. 

Quatre watched in growing horror as the animal bit Trowa, then ran off. Climbing down the tree quickly, Quatre rushed to Trowa's side. "I'm so sorry Trowa! I...I didn't mean to drop it! Here, let me see..." 

Quatre took Trowa's hand in his, leading him to a nearby brook. Tearing a piece of his flight suit, he lowered the scrap of cloth, soaking it. He then began to clean Trowa's wound.

"Hn." Trowa gave Quatre a level glare. Though it wasn't as close to a death glare as Heero's expression standardly was, he did get his point across. he most defiantly pissed off about his friend's absolute stupidly, or rather lack of co-ordination at a crucial moment. He didn't say anything, as he often did, and just patiently waited for this to pass.

Quatre bit his lip. He felt so bad about what happened. He normally wasn't so clumsy. "I...gomen nasai, Trowa. I...didn't mean to drop that fruit...I'm sorry." He kept his head bent, massaging the bite.

"Hn." Again, the same response was given by Trowa. He really didn't have anything to say. 'I know he's sorry, he doesn't have to repeat himself, it's getting to be redundant.'

Quatre sighed, saying nothing more. Once he finished cleaning the wound, he bound it up with some stray material from his flight suit. He smiled, looking up. "There. Good as new."

Trowa blinked. "Aligatou." Nothing more was uttered. He didn't feel the need to say anymore to Quatre at the moment. He stood up. He nodded before leaving for a more deserted space to stay. 

Quatre watched Trowa leave. He didn't say anything. He went and gathered the fruit at the base of the tree. Replacing his knife, he headed back to the others.

The day wore on, growing hotter and hotter. Soon, the temperature skyrocket to an unbearable degree. Even Quatre found the heat intolerable. It wasn't a dry heat, like the desert. It was a blistering, intense heat that sapped the strength and will out of all whom it touched.

Standing underneath a tree, Quatre was the first to strip his shirt off. He hated this heat...it wasn't natural, at least by his standards. The hot sun seemed to want to bake him. His golden locks were plastered to his face, as he sorted through the various food items he had gathered that day.

"Whew...fuck...it's soooo inhumanly hot!" Duo complained. Well, granted he was working on keeping the fire alive and well. He also hoped to get a smoke signal going, in the hopes that a transport passing overhead might perchance catch a passing glimpse of the ascending trail of smoke that rose up in an intense cloud of varying greys. 

Moving over to where Quatre was, Duo rested against the tree in the comfort of the shade. He sighed. His face was laden with heavy perspiration, thus causing his bangs to be matted to his forehead in a disorganised manner. Even his normally immaculately tied braid was becoming lose due to the sweltering, intense amazon jungle heat that drifted through, blanketing the area. The strands of hair in his braid were somewhat lose and heavily drenched in his body sweat.

His shirt, the long sleeve, deep jet black shirt he sported with his full-length priest outfit, was dripping and immensely washed and soaked in sweat. It was so bad, that when he wrung it out, some of it dripped on the ground. He sighed, shaking it out, he draped it over a branch and turned to Quatre. "So, even you find it too inhumanly hot?! Must be, if you're stripping down."

"Hai. This isn't heat! This is...is...hell!" Quatre complained. He sighed, looking out at the ocean. It looked so cool and inviting....

Shaking his head, he placed his shirt, vest and Duo's shirt on a branch. He placed them there neatly, making sure no wrinkles would crease into the fabric. He ran his forearm over his sweaty brow, his own bangs plastered to his face. "This is inhuman! Nothing can possibly survive this heat!"

"Well....maybe Heero, but then again, he's next to being inhuman himself," Duo commented, leaning back against the tree, resting his hands behind his sweaty head, his fingers laced within the heavily drenched depths of his hair. His elbows were level with his face. He let out a breath, enjoying the coolness thereof the tree's shadows, per say. He turned to Quatre. "So, how's the heat out in the forest?"

"It's not as bad as it is out here. There are a lot of brooks and streams, plus all the trees. Lots of shade." Quatre replied. Sitting on his haunches, he began to sort through the nuts and fruits he had found. "I'm going to go back in a bit. We need vegetables too. And some meat if I can find any." He smirked. "Although, I think I'll stay away from any lynx' I see."

Duo knelt down in front of his blond friend. He too smirked, but it was more impish. "Why? Have a nice tango-round with it and lose after getting your damned ass kick?!" He asked, while helping sort the fruit and nuts. After a minute, he looked back up. "Since I don't have anything to accomplish at the minute, I'll help you gather vegetables and hopefully meat as well."

Quatre snorted. "No. Contrary to popular belief, I /can/ take care of myself. No, I met Trowa out there and I accidentally dropped a piece of fruit on its head while I was still in a tree. I'm thinking it might still hold a grudge." He stood, motioning towards the forest. "Lets go then."

"On who's head?! His or the lynx?!" Duo inquired, as the two shirtless pilots headed into the thick of the woods.

"Oh. Gomen. The cat's. I don't think it likes me now." Quatre replied. As the two headed into the forest, he once again took out the large knife from under his pants leg. He pulled it out of the scabbard, placing the sheath into his pocket. 

Duo nodded, calmly, his perspiration ridden braid swinging in the breeze, dripping sweat down his perspiration-ridden glistening back. He then snickered at the thought of what Quatre had just told him. "So, you beaned the cat, nice move. It probably has you on its hit list now, Quatre." He continued to snicker. "On the cat's head, brilliant!"

"Oh, shut up! It was an accident!" Quatre retorted. They headed deeper into the forest, unaware that said cat was watching their every move.

Stepping out of the thick of the wood, the same lynx stopped in front of the pair, and growled hatefully, in the general direction of the two pilots.

"Eep!" Duo squeaked. He cowered behind Quatre.

Quatre stepped back, almost running into Duo. He swallowed, looking at the cat in the eye. He looked at the knife in his hand. If it came down to it, he could probably injure it, but he didn't want to do that. Taking the knife, he placed it between his belt and pants. He knelt on the ground, every pore radiating peace and calm. He held his hand out to the lynx, just as Trowa had. He hoped that it wouldn't attack. He'd hate to harm such a beautiful creature.

Having a natural instinct to attack those that dared to hurt it, the lynx sniff the out-held hand, then loathingly growled at Quatre. Raising a paw and hissing, it hit the hand that the blond held out. It backed up, its back arching, the fur bristling straight up. Its tail bushed out wildly and its eyes flared with wild, untamed hateful fear for the human being that had attacked it before. It prepared to launch an attack on the blond, but it sensed a greater growing fear in the second human. It was ready to jump when something prevented the creature.

Placing a hand under the creature's chin and gently stroking the bristled fur, Trowa turned to face his two fellow pilots and nodded.

Duo near fainted. He had almost been attacked, next he was watching his friend so confidently soothing an enraged beast. He still clung to Quatre's back, whimpering. he had occasionally glanced over.

Quatre fell back as the lynx smacked his hand away. He fell against Duo, sending both of them crashing to the ground. "Oi! Duo!"

Staggering up, he looked to Trowa and the rapidly claming lynx. "Thank you, Trowa."

Sweat-drop.

"Don't show fear or threaten it, it won't react in kind." He replied, calmly gazing over to the two hapless pilots. 

Quatre nodded. "I was trying that, but /someone/ was cowering behind me!" He turned a glare at Duo.

Duo sputtered indignantly. "I--I can't help it! That...that damned thing scared the shit outta me! And robbed me of years of growth!!"

Quatre rolled his eyes. "You ain't got years if you keep doing that to me!" He sighed, getting up off the ground. He stood, turning to Trowa. "Thank you again, Trowa."

Shrugging coldly with a complete air of neutral indifference, Trowa looked back down to the lynx that was at his mercy (per say). It contentedly purred, its eyes closed and face turned upwards.

Gazing back up at his two colleagues, he gave a faint smile. "How bad is the heat out on the ocean front?"

"Bad." Quatre replied, wiping the sweat from his face. "I've never been in such heat before. Its nothing like this in the desert."

"This ain't anything I've seen....it's so fucking inhuman!" Duo groused, slumped down at the base of the tree and heaved a sigh. He then glared up at Trowa. who was still fully attired. "How the hell is it you aren't even dripping with any sweat?!"

"Simple, I've been in the shade and shadows. It's cooler the deeper into the forest." Trowa explained. He then gave a small quirked smile. "If you're really that warm, there's a spring with a fall about a couple of hundred yards into the bush." He pointed back to the area from where he had come from.

Quatre looked to Duo. "All right. It sounds nice. It is a bit hot out here."

It was a few minutes before the group of three pilots and a lynx arrived at the aforementioned springs. As was stated, it was there, with a small fall that was to the East End. The water itself seemed to bubble faintly. It was clear, vividly clear. There was the presence of a few small tropical fish that swam and frolicked in the water. There was also some aquatic flora that swayed gently at the bottom. It was mostly green with the exception of glaring hints of other bright colours that made up the composite of oceanus flowers. 

Quatre stopped, taking in the beauty of the place. He'd never imagined such beauty could exist. It was the most breathtakingly beautiful scene he had ever beheld. He'd never imagined such untamed beauty existed. It reminded him of the first time he had truly seen earth and all its wonders. 

He sighed, sitting down on a rock at the edge of the pool. He bent down, letting his fingers run through the clear water. It was cool, but not cold. It felt wonderful.

Duo savoured the beauty for a minute, before stripping down to nothing and diving in head first, splashing the other two relatively dry pilots by the edge of the natural pool. Plunging down in deep, he remained down below for a quite a while. The caress of cold water over his heated, sweaty flesh felt seductively sweet and made him swoon in ecstasy. Moving back up to the surface, he spit out a mouth full of water.

In the mean time, Trowa had stripped down to just the bare minimum short of taking off his boxers.

Quatre flushed a bit when Duo stripped, entering the water. He looked down, not watching to see if Trowa did the same. He sighed. It was really too hot to worry about such things. Besides, they were grown men. 

Making his decision, Quatre stood and stripped. Placing his clothing on the rock, he slipped into the cool water. He dove underneath, swimming towards the waterfall. 

Select Your Destination Act I Act II Act III 


	2. Act II

A:link { TEXT-DECORATION: none } A:visited { TEXT-DECORATION: none } A:hover { TEXT-DECORATION: underline; color;: } A:hover { COLOR: blue; TEXT-DECORATION: overline } BODY { scrollbar-arrow-color: #ffffff; scrollbar-base-color: #00000; scrollbar-darkshadow-color: #000000; scrollbar-track-color: #000000; scrollbar-face-color: #000000; scrollbar-shadow-color: #ffffff; scrollbar-highlight-color: #000000; scrollbar-3d-light-color: #ffffff } 

Lord of the Flies Act II

Written by Shinimegami & Sarit

Standard disclaimers apply; all Gundam Wing characters and GW references are copy right of their respected artists. Also, any other general references belong to whoever made them. Also, any other general references belong to whoever made them. Additionally, the original novel, Lord of the Flies is the intellectual property and copyright of William Golding. 

Being the last of the pilots to be cladded, even if in a scant manner in next to the square root of absolute nothingness, Trowa sat on the edge of the water front, watching the other two pilots. More specifically Quatre, with intentional keen interest in the movement of the small blond pilot. His calm green eyes travelled over the length of his friend's body. He kept an interested eye on the blond, as he swam to the falls. With his solely intentional gaze not for one mere instance wavering, Trowa failed to notice just how closely he was observing his friend. It was although he was almost in a trance like stance of existence. The blood in his veins lanced hungrily, provoking an attack of provocative sensual feelings in his form. 

Despite the ecstatic arousal within him, the outward expression that was being worn, told nothing of the emotions that washed over him. His eyes seemed cold, his expression deadpanned neutrally indifferent. That was to anyone who just casually glanced over. But if they took a second, closer glance, they would notice that his green eyes were intensely focused with a dangerously lusting concentration on the blond. But it would take a lot to make note of such a thing, as his long bangs successfully hid the glint that sparked mischievously in his eyes.

Silently he moved out of the last of his clothes and slipped into the water without causing a ripple effect over the surface. He soundlessly swam up behind the unsuspecting Quatre he stood just near the falls. Once directly behind his friend, he momentarily debated if he should or not. It didn't take much to reach an affirmative, assertive decision on this. He stepped right up, pulling Quatre into a gentle embrace.

Quatre stood near the waterfall, his back ridged. Something had just snaked up behind him, pulling against him. He swallowed, looking down. A pair of hands encircled his waist. His eyes widened. Looking up, he saw Trowa, his eyes alight with...something.

Swallowing, he reached out a hand to touch Trowa's cheek. He gazed into the limpid green pools. He sighed, feeling safe and content in his warm embrace. Leaning into Trowa's chest, his aqua eyes stared up into Trowa's green ones. He ran his fingers from his cheek into Trowa's hair. 

Turning around in Trowa's embrace, he faced the young pilot. He smiled up at him, his face lighting up. Smirking, he wrapped his own arms around Trowa's waist. He looked out of the corner of his eye to make sure Duo was occupied. Gently, he slipped through the waterfall, pulling Trowa through with him. 

Gently moving his hands from around the small, well-toned waist of the small blond that he held in close quarters, very close quarters, their bodies pressing against each other, Trowa cupped his hands around Quatre's face. He brushed back the loose strands of wet hair from his blond friend's face. Once having done that, he brought Quatre's mouth to his in what started off as a gentle, tender kiss. The soft, relaxing gentle nature was soon shattered with an aggressive move on his part to deepen it, driven off sexual hunger. His mouth now was entirely cupped over Quatre's.

Taking his hands down from the lines of Quatre's face, he moved one so it rested around the small waist of Quatre and the other about midback. 

Quatre closed his eyes, savouring the feel of Trowa's lips on his. He opened his mouth a little, deepening the kiss. His hands moved from his friend's waist, sliding between them. His fingers made small caresses along Trowa's chest as his fingers moved up, encircling his neck.

He took in the fresh air, clean and refreshing scent of the waterfall and the foliage around them. It was truly a paradise here. He was very glad that they had come here, even if it was unintentional.

Lifting Quatre up after moving his hands onto Quatre's soft, muscular rear, Trowa brought the blond up with ease, so they were at the same height (per say). Pulling back the aggressive nature of his kiss, he relaxed. With him in utter control, he dropped his weight in dead solid bulk to the floor of the small tranquil pond, bringing Quatre with him. He kept both of then below the surface of the water. Gently, he pulled his mouth from Quatre and kissed his friend's neck.

Quatre yelped at the feel of Trowa lifting him. It was...a most unusual experience. Not necessarily unpleasant, but very strange. He looked up at Trowa with wide eyes as the dropped into the pond together. He giggled, feeling the water caress his hot body. He could feel heat travel through his entire body, and he knew it didn't have anything to do with the weather. 

He closed his eyes, feeling Trowa's lips on his neck. He gave a soft moan, tilting his head to give his friend better access. His fingers travelled over Trowa's well toned chest, feeling and exploring. His skin was so soft, like baby's skin. Quatre sighed contentedly, allowing the feelings to fill and control him. He didn't think of what they were doing, he just allowed himself to feel.

Slowing exhaling the large amount of natural air that was lodged in his lungs from when he plunged beneath the surface of the water, taking Quatre with him, Trowa continued to slowly trace his mouth over his friend's neck, before coming back to Quatre's lips and firmly replacing his mouth back over his friend's. 

They appeared to be on an equal level with each other, until he took over, pushing Quatre beneath him, both still submerged beneath the covering clear water. Taking the dominant position, he opened his eyes for a minute and pulled his mouth back from his friend's and just momentarily stared down, his sights slightly hazed and blurred by the water that embraced them both. 

Taking his hand from beneath the rear of Quatre, he gently caressed it over Quatre's chest, teasingly, before resting it on Quatre's face. Gently, Trowa pushed Quatre's head back with his hand and brought his mouth up along the exposed line of his friend's neck before finally again finding the soft lips of Quatre. Instead of a hungry, powerful kiss, this one was light and couldn't barely be felt.

Quatre moaned, though it was muffled through the clear water. He stared up at Trowa with wonder n his eyes. He raised his hand, pressing the fingertips to his friend's face. He trailed a path down his friend's neck, letting the softness entice him further into Trowa's embrace.

He smiled up into Trowa's eyes, watching the water flow around them, running through Trowa's hair. He watched as the perpetual bang that seemed to cover half of Trowa's face waved in the water, exposing his friend's whole face. He blinked, wishing to say like this forever. He slowed his breathing a bit, so to conserve the small amount of oxygen that was in his lungs.

He closed his eyes at the feel of an incredible softness on his lips. It was barely any pressure to it, but it sent chills through him. His heart began to beat faster, his breath quickened a bit. His own lips reached out, touching Trowa's ever so lightly. His hands left Trowa's neck, sliding down his back to caress his sides teasingly.

Nearly choking on the lack thereof air presence in his lungs, as he had exhaled, giving the last of the oxygen that was lodged in his lungs to the water that gently embraced both him and his friend, Trowa let out one last breath before grabbing Quatre gently and pushing him up ahead of himself. He broke the surface of the water after Quatre did. Once again, he was gazing down at his friend. His veins were filled with a pulsing ecstasy, nothing ever felt like that, nothing could compare to the sexual arousal that had been induced by the unique experience. The blood in his body seemed to be nothing more than thin liquid. Everything felt so light...the existence of life thereof lacking any dead bulk weight.

Cupping his hands on Quatre's face, Trowa moved in closely. Their bodies still pressed together passionately. His mouth just barely inches...no less than an inch from Quatre's. His voice was low and soft as he spoke. "My Quatre...aishiteru..."

Feeling the water slide off his skin as they emerged, Quatre gazed up at Trowa. Had he heard correctly? Did he just say I love you? He couldn't believe this. This...was like a dream come true for him. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that Trowa felt this way for him.

It was a shock, but a pleasant shock. For he felt the same. Had always felt that way. Ever since he first laid eyes on Trowa, there was something about him. Some magnetism that drew him to the silent youth.

He sighed softly, inclining his head forward, pressing his lips against Trowa's. He moved his lips, nibbling on Trowa's bottom lip seductively. "Aishiteru, Trowa-chan...Matsudai."

"Quatre..." Trowa near barely whispered, his voice was barely a caressing breeze against Quatre's ear. He had moved his lips from where they had been to next his friend's ear. He gently bit down on the loose hanging flesh of the lower lobe. He didn't draw blood, nor leave a mark of sorts. He merely allowed for his mouth travel down the expanse of the damp, exposed neck of Quatre. His mouth seemed to be taking on the mind of a professional seductive kyuuketsuki working over the lustful, desiring victim. 

The next instance happened in a flash. Once again, Quatre was in front of him, his back pressed up against Trowa' front. With his arms snaked around his friend's waist, the kyuuketsuki method of seduction was made simpler. His mouth was able to get a firm lodge on his friend's throat. His hands rested at the small waist of Quatre, just above the groin area. They barely moved.

Quatre closed his eyes, pressing back against Trowa. He moaned his mind no longer coherent. All he could feel was pure sensation. He moved his neck to the side to give Trowa better access. He was momentarily lost, floating in a sea of pleasure and desire.

Pressing his back against Trowa's front, his left hand reached up, twining his fingers in his friend's hair, urging him on. His other hand rested atop Trowa's. These sensations that were floating around and inside him were almost more than he could stand. He never wanted this to end. He wanted to stay here forever.

The thick falling chute of water that acted as a curtain; turned the pair of pilots into nothing more that a mere pair of joined silhouettes that gracefully stood. The water that fell, landing on the rippling surface of the pond, gently sprayed the pair of pilots that stood, one holding the other in a possessive embrace against the bare, cool flesh of his body. Behind the small blond he held within his grasp, Trowa kept his arms gently wrapped around his friend's waist. 

His mouth still acting in a smooth, hungry kyuuketsuki manner traced softly over the exposed neck space that Quatre held out. With his mouth moving as such, a small, uncharacteristic, mirthless soothing chuckle escaped from his throat. It was purely from being solely amused. There was no need to spoken words at such an instance. The only sound that embraced the pilots was the gentle fall of the water that hit the spring.

The sound of the waterfall was entrancing Quatre mused to himself. It was peaceful and serene. Not unlike how he once felt. Now, all his peace was shattered. All he could feel, sense, was Trowa behind him. 

He moaned slightly, feeling the intensity of his friend's desire. This was so much more than he ever dreamed. His fingers braided themselves within Trowa's hair, pulling his friends mouth farther down his neck. He closed his eyes, felling the intensity of his emotion fill his body.

It was now a mere matter of second before their bodies became tangled up analogous a pair of long hanging vines in the amazon forest that engulfed and embraced the area. For the pilots to pull themselves apart at a moment's notice, it would take more than a minute. Deep, deeply they had plunged into this state of intoxicating arousing ecstasy, surrendering all common-sense and casting off the voice of reason and falling tea cup over saucer into the sweet stupor that embraced them both so tightly in such a possessive vice. Nothing could lure the pair out of the trance that they had fallen into once engaging in the waltz, stopping in a moment to savour the lustfully plastering taste.

In a short finale, Trowa brought his mouth back over Quatre's, pressing down, applying only light pressure before backing off a bit and just gently biting his friend's lip without drawing blood, yet...

Quatre closed his eyes, a dreamy, blissful look on his face. His eyes opened when Trowa took his bottom lip in his, lightly biting. 

His opened, staring into Trowa's deep green eyes. His eyes came alight with mischief. He nipped at Trowa's lips, scrapping his teeth against the delicate skin. Just as Trowa's had done a moment before. He smiled up at the youth, his eyes conveying his deepest emotions.

Each minute's nice, it's a trip to paradise.

That lasted only so long, before the moment was robbed with a horrific scream that came from the braided American pilots who had been swimming on the other side of the curtain falls.

"AAAAAAHHH!!!" He stared in horror as the lynx swam towards him. Escape was futile, as the animal pounced and licked Duo's face.

"WAH! I'm covered in cat slobber!! Make it stop!"

Quatre jumped at the sound of Duo's yell. Inadvertently, he bit down a little too hard on Trowa's lips. He came away, tasting blood. He looked up at Trowa, chagrin on his face. "I...I'm so sorry Trowa! I...I don't mean to hurt you."

Smiling, he reached up, licking the blood away. "My sweet, sweet Trowa."

Trowa nearly jumped at Quatre's small error. "Ow..." 

His left eye twitched and he could feel the pulsing pain. He groaned, losing his mind, well, not that it was there already, per say. It was more like he was dazed. He pulled back, bringing a hand up to his mouth.

"K'so...itai zo!"

"Trowa!"

Quatre raised a trembling hand to his friend, concern in his eyes. "I...I'm sorry! It was an accident! I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"Eh...nani??!!" It took a minute for it to click in his mind what exactly had just happened. Trowa still appeared slightly stunned by what just happened.

Without warning, Duo, who was unaware of what had been going on, ran back to where the other two pilots were, knocking over Quatre, sending them both down underwater.

"WAH!!!!!"

Quatre fell face first into the cool water. He floundered for a moment, before pulling himself up to the surface. He glared at Duo. "Baka."

Duo pouted. "But that damned lynx slobbered over me!!" He wailed, throwing himself against Quatre, who didn't seem happy with the idea of having being flung up against.

Trowa massively sweat-dropped. "A~hou."

"Geez, Duo! Let go of me!" Quatre pushed Duo off of him. He glared daggers at the braided American pilot. "He won't eat you! He was just trying to show his affection!"

"He seemed to like how I tasted! He had me on his lunch menu! He wanted a delicately torn-Duo covered with a sweet blood sauce to meet his palate of tastes!!!" Duo bawled, pouting big time. He threw his arms back around Quatre's waist and clung on very tightly.

Quatre sweat dropped profusely. "Oi! You are a baka! Duo! You're too big to eat! Now...get...off...ME!!!!"

"Neko...kowai yo!!" Duo was not about to get off. He was still scared.

Sighing, Quatre pushed Duo off him. He took Duo's braid in his hands, yanking it. "Behave or I feed your hair to the 'kowai neko.'"

"NO!" Duo wailed. He clutching his long braid protectively. Stepping back, he made a miscalculation in how step, and tripped. This time, he took the other pilot with him when he splashed down to the bottom like a rock.

Trowa, who was still slightly stunned by the earlier pain from the bite, surfaced after Duo. Needless to say, he wasn't the last bit impressed with the braided pilot. In fact, one might say that the normally inhumanly calm pilot was slightly angered. But he wasn't going to do anything particularly brash. Instead, he coolly reached down and grabbed Duo by the legs, sending the smaller pilot teacup over saucer. Keeping a firm grip on the ankle of the braided pilot, he calmly turned back to Quatre. "Well, so much for a moment of tranquillity."

Quatre blinked. "Yeah...I guess so. Uh...Trowa? I think you can let him up now."

"Fine." With that, Trowa let go of Duo's ankles, sending the poor hapless pilot face first into the sand on the bottom of the crystal clear spring.

Quatre sweat dropped. "Oi..." He watched as Duo sank to the bottom.

When Duo resurface, he was rubbing his face. His curses were muffled, but nonetheless coherent. He turned to face Trowa, who stood silently, listening to the braided pilot rant. "Ow fuck! Why the hell did ya hafta go and drop me in face first?! Shit...fuck...ow...itai zooo!! Fuck that hurt so goddamned much!"

"Oivey...you guys are losing it." Quatre shook his head. He sighed, looking out into the water. His fingers trailed through the cool, clear water. He wished they could all stay here. Stay in this little grotto and never leave. It was so peaceful, so serene.

Duo snorted, tossing his braid over his shoulder, just barely missing hitting the already irritated Trowa that stood just a foot or so away. Sighing, he replied. "Nah, we never it to start with, Quatre!" He gave a cheeky grin.

In response, Trowa sweat-dropped. 'How can anyone possibly be proud of such a thing?!'

Quatre rolled his eyes. "Oi. Enough already! We know you're nuts. Don't advertise it."

"Hai, hai..." Duo brushed it off. He started to wade back to the shore. He glanced back over his shoulder. "It getting near dark, we'd better head back and tell the two losers we're camping with that we came up empty handed."

Quatre made a face. "I...suppose we better." He looked to Trowa, biting his lip. He didn't really want to go. Not now. He didn't want Trowa to be out here all alone, and he knew the green-eyed pilot would never go back with them.

Once Duo was nothing more than a dark silhouette on the other side of the gently rushing down cascading falls, Trowa turned back to Quatre, taking the blond pilot's hands in his. His green eyes purposely glared down, with a dangerous, piercing intent that wasn't threatening. "Quatre, don't go to camp. Don't let Duo go either. If Heero was so eager to have a leader, there's a possibility that the power he's acquired will go to his head."

Quatre looked down at their clasped hands, swallowing. He finally looked up at Trowa. He gave a small, sad smile. "I...I know, Trowa. But...we can't leave them out there, alone. I...I don't want to leave you here...but..."

He sighed, looking down again. "We should at least tell them we're going."

"Hn, if you're sure." Trowa's eyes were narrowed. They weren't at the statement made by Quatre, but rather by the uncomfortable electrical shock that shot down his spine. He shut his eyes for a minute, keeping his breath held, in suspended deep thought. Soon he sighed, gazing back down. He didn't realize Quatre's hands from his. Rather, instead, noting that the wall of the that stood behind Quatre wasn't less than but a foot away. 

In an instance, he had the blue-eyed pilot backed up against the wall, at his mercy (technically speaking/per say). with hungry fiery passion, he cupped his mouth over Quatre's, in a completely open fashion. 

With Quatre backed up, pressing completely against the wall, their bodies were tightly squashed in anything from sexually arousing quarters to possibly uncomfortable quarters. With this lack thereof distance between the two damp forms, inevitably their groins were pressed together. This provided an intimate burst of sexual passionate electrical arousal in the blood and body of the green-eyed pilot whom merely only became hungry for more.

Quatre's eyes opened wide, momentarily shocked. He'd never expected Trowa to be so...so...hungry! He closed his eyes, moaning. He wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck, pulling the young man closer to him.

Sighing, he groaned, feeling Trowa's body pressed up against his. He arched his back, pressing his body closer. His chest rubbed against Trowa's enticingly. His tongue darted out to lick at the wound on Trowa's lip. He allowed the sensations to flow through him. He felt overwhelmed, suddenly. This was so much more than he had ever dreamed possible. He never thought that Trowa would be...so desperate, so passionate. He kissed back, letting his own passion heighten and swirl around his mind.

With his body filled with a heightened insatiable liquid, hot-passionate erotic pulsing aroused desire, fed-off of spicy intimacy, Trowa fed off the passion that had been tossed back in his direction. This merely served as a tool to redirect the electricity that surged through his body, awakening his senses and calling forth a side that remained hidden within the depths of his body, aching for an escape from the trap it was encased thereby within. 

With the rapidly increasing speed of his breathing, the electrical bursts of atomic nuclear energy within his body, he wasn't sure how much he could stand-up again before surrendering to. He didn't want to push his friend, but at the same time, refused to fight the passion that embraced his body, subconsciously pushing him beyond all human limitations. Something short of a build-in ZERO system.

His body hungrily ached and longed for a physical joining with the small blond pilot he held within his grasp, so tightly pressed up against his body. The feel of the growing arousal on the exterior of his friend's form, only served to heighten his own arousal and feed his dull pain-filled, unsatisfied hormones. 

He remained however, completely oblivious to his own external arousal...he could only feel his friend's. He had to maintain control otherwise, all his senses would surrender over his mind to that of a wild, untamed hungry creature.

Closing his eyes, feeling the passion and desire emanating from his friend. He bit his lip, feeling their bodies pressed up against each other. Quatre could feel his friend's arousal. It was as strong as his own. He knew that he shouldn't...they needed to leave if they were going to come back. He pulled away for a moment, then clamped his lips over Trowa's in a tight embrace.

His hands imitated his body's movements, caressing and sliding over soft skin. His mind was on overload, he couldn't process any information aside from the pleasure. His fingers travelled over the soft, burning skin. They made light designs down the expanse of his friend's leg.

He pulled back, smiling up at Trowa. His mouth came down at the base of his friend's neck, kissing a bath down his chest.

An untamed wild sensation electrocuted his form, freeing the last of the carefully stashed away driving natural hormonal desires into overdrive, asking, begging for fulfilment. His eyes shot open after shutting for a minute, a strange mystically untamed wild glint sparkled within his green eyes. He could feel the pulsing, ebbing sensual emotional caressing his body, as Quatre's movements moved in synchronised timing. Unable to withstand any further lack thereof complete bodily pleasuring satisfaction, and thus giving in to his uncontrollable untamed wild side, Trowa pulled his mouth back, just barely centimetres from Quatre's mouth, staring with a piercing gaze into the blue eyes of the blond. The exchange of glances didn't live long before a powerful move on the part of the green-eyed pilot to shift the position of his friend to make a god position what his next intended move.

Quatre closed his eyes, relishing the feel of his friend against him again. He hadn't thought that Trowa would be so...He didn't know what to call it. Was it from staying out here alone? Or was it just his own feelings?

Shrugging his thoughts away, he buried his fingers in Trowa's hair, pulling him down for an intense kiss. He licked tentatively at the wound on Trowa's bottom lip. He felt overwhelmed with love and desire. He hoped Duo would stay away this time.

Slowly the more lecherous, hidden extremely perverted side that lodges in every male, had emerged from the depths of the form and soul of the green-eyed pilot's body, driving him to seek utter physical control over his small partner. It all happened unknown to either pilot, especially Trowa who was no longer in touch with the reality he had fallen willingly into, surrendering his humanity. 

Calmly, he brought his gaze to drink in Quatre's, wallowing in the pleasurous feel of his friend's tongue on his opened, slowly healing wound that still bleed with a thin trickle of scarlet plasmic liquid. Sighing appreciatively, his let his hands sink well below the hemisphere of his friend's waist. They didn't go far, but certainly found new, unknown places to explore. His hands gently caressed the exposed, soft tender flesh of Quatre's ass.

"Quatre..." His mouth rested against his friend's right profile. The exhalation of his breath was no more than a soft, brushing breeze. "My sweet Quatre..." He could feel the rush of his blood in his veins as he uttered his friend's name in a low soft tone. The rhythmic pumping as he was driven further off the edge of what little human sanity he clung to into the abyss of absolute satisfying pleasure.

Moaning, Quatre could feel his own desire heighten at Trowa's touch. It drove him crazy with lust. He wanted to be with Trowa...always and forever. He closed his eyes, letting his tongue rove over his friend's lips. He pried open his friend slips, allowing his own tongue to enter, sweeping inward.

Sliding his hands downward, Quatre touched his friend's soft skin. His hands roved over the hard and muscular chest. He could feel chills flow over his body. The feelings that were filling him were just so intense, he didn't know what to make of them. He'd never felt anything like this. His mind tried to clear of the passion and lust, but Trowa's nearness made it impossible.

His hands no longer obeyed any sense of humanity's law of moral decency, for their restraining leash of domestication was broken, all laws of a proper, civilised society were cast off. Nothing mattered. Here it was just a game of survival and raw eating emotion that tore longingly at the flesh. It blurred the senses, driving even the most level-headed people into tangling web of untamed inhuman lust. It wouldn't be anything more than a mere expression of true hard feelings, that is if both were to succumb to the induced pleasure that whirled around them and not just one that was more passionately hungry than the other. 

The hands...they had a mind of their own. The mind that they were brainwashed with was that of a wild animal seeking out nothing but pure sexual relations without any necessary fulfilment in the end. Only a mere burst of sensual pleasure in a mind-boggling instance of intoxicating ecstasy. With this lustful, unnatural desire, nothing held it back from the erotic satisfaction sought.

Trowa's hands were anything but restrained. Just the very action of this reflected how much of the cloak of his fragile moral humanity he clung to when the transport failed and successfully crashed down onto the blustery island paradise, stranding the pilots in a strange place. 

No voice of reason was heard in his mind, only the scream of arousal that desired more feed reigned so dominantly.

It seemed to be nothing more than a split second before his hand was below Quatre's ass, gently caressing the extremely sensitive skin, seeking to induce an arousal in reply before any further response was given. 

Quatre moaned, feeling overcome with desire and lust. He blinked, feeling strange. This was...not right. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was wrong. He loved Trowa...he knew that much. But...this Trowa was...different.

He tried to put his rational mind at work, leaving his lust behind. This was not like Trowa. In all the time he had known the young man, Trowa had never shown any outward signs of affection. None.

And now he was practically jumping him! Quatre pulled his mouth away, shaking his head. "Trowa...we...we can't...This isn't right..."

The bluntness of his friend's hit home, nothing sort thereof a ton of bricks zeroing on a glass building that was built on nothing but toothpicks. Everything ground to a paralysing halt, even his breath seemed drawn in and held, suspended. Trowa blinked, staring down at his small blond haired friend, his mind returning to a realm of sense and sensibility, no longer finding a comforting solace where it had been. 

In his mind, something clicked, hard.

He shut his eyes tightly, fighting the tears that started to mercilessly sting them. Reality had set-in. His mind dictated the instance and moment as it existed before him. 'Wha...what am I thinking?! Better yet...what have I almost done...I know what it is...I've come to realize how I feel for Quatre and now...' He couldn't even bring himself to think about what he had nearly been about to do. 

He stepped back, his head bowed. "Gomen nasai, Quatre...gomen..."

"Oh, no, Trowa!" Quatre rushed forward, taking Trowa's face in his hands. He reached up, placing a tender kiss on his friend's lips. "Its all right, Trowa. It's all right. There's nothing to forgive you for. You didn't do anything wrong. Its this...place." 

He leaned over, resting his forehead against Trowa's. "Its okay. I...think Duo and I should go. We'll be back soon. I promise."

"Demo...Quatre...." He couldn't even look his friend in the eye. Just knowing what he had been about to do sickened him, induced such self-loathing. He turned his face from Quatre's, unable to even have his forehead rested against Quatre. He turned away completely. His body shivered mildly. Trowa wasn't sure how to deal with himself now. This was foreign. He couldn't even rationally handle what had just been exchanged between him and Quatre. Despite having felt as he had for such a while, he couldn't have brought him to do such an act. 

His eyes remained shut, concealing the pain that was painted in them. 

A thin line of moisture escape the outer duct of one.

Though his breathing seemed calm on the surface, inside, he felt short of air. Everything was constricted. 

'What....what's happening....?'

"Oh, Trowa!"

Quatre put his arms around Trowa from behind, resting his head on his friend's back. He held him against himself tightly. There was no sexual emotions to this, just friendship and concern. "Shhhh...It's okay. There's nothing to forgive you for."

He squeezed his friend, hugging him tightly. "I love you. I always have. I don't regret what happened between us. It was special and the most wonderful experience of my life. Thank you for that."

For a moment, Trowa only gazed down at Quatre's hands before encasing them in his own. He gave a small insignificant faint sigh. His eyes rested on his friend's hands. He didn't know how to reply with words, as this too was foreign to him. "Quatre....I..." He couldn't add any more. 

'I can't even tell him how I feel...' He reasoned morosely. He gently massaged his friend's hands. 'I wish I could....I wish I knew how to tell him...'

Quatre sighed, feeling the softness of Trowa's hands on his. He abruptly turned Trowa around. Clasping the young pilot's face in his hands, he kissed him. "I know, Trowa. I know its hard to speak. You don't have to. I know. I can feel it. Just know that I love you. Always."

He blinked for a moment, staring up at his friend. He brushed away the lone tear that fell from Trowa's eye. Quatre smiled. "Will you be all right? Until Duo and I come back?"

"H-hai." His voice was barely above a whisper. He briefly touched his hand to Quatre's face and softly kissed his beloved friend on the lips before pulling away. "I'll be fine." He pulled away and submerged his body beneath the water, moving gracefully towards the shore.

Quatre sighed. He watched silently as Trowa headed for shore. Taking a deep breath, he looked around. He would remember what happened here for the rest of his life. It was the most wonderful thing to have ever happened to him. 

Turning from the cave, he headed out to shore. He and Duo had to return soon before Heero and Wufei began to look for them.

Sitting in just his black pants, as far away as he could get from the now very affectionate lynx, Duo sat on a rock, casually observing his surroundings. He didn't really notice anything going on behind the falls, as he barely had the ability to make out the faint outlined silhouettes of his fellow pilots. Thus, he was well unaware of the going-ons that coursed. He sighed, looking up when Trowa returned to the shore.

Watching the tall pilot, Duo began to wonder why his two friends hadn't been in sight, especially since he was curious about the grim, disturbed expression bore by the normally expressionless green-eyed pilot. He sighed, turning back to the water, waiting for Quatre to emerge.

In the meanwhile, after dressing in just his plain pants and slinging his shirt over his shoulder, the tallest of the three pilots vanished silently into the thick of the woods without uttering a word. The lynx that he had won over, followed loyally at his heels.

Quatre emerged from the water quietly. He didn't say anything to Duo, just found his clothes and dressed. Once he was done, he sat next to his friend. He looked at the braided American. "You ready, Duo? Are you...sure you wanna do this?"

The braided American gave a rather uncommunicative shrug. It was highly uncharacteristic for him to do such a thing. He turned to face Quatre. "You're having doubts?! If you are, we can see when we get back to camp as to whether or not we abandon the two and vouch for a better place in the woods away from the supposedly power-hungry Heero and his loyal lap-dog Wufei."

He laughed shortly at how he had phrased the last thing he had uttered. He hadn't thought he would be saying such a thing. 

"C'mon, Quat...let's head back."

"I....sure, Duo." Quatre got up, following his friend back. He swallowed, watching Duo. There was something wrong. He could feel it. First Trowa was acting strange...now Duo.

'Oh, Allah. I wish someone would come for us. Even OZ. I don't care whom at this point. Something is wrong here...I can feel it.'

The fire was nothing more than mere smouldering embers. Smoke billowed up in thick dark grey clouds, blanketing the area where Heero and Wufei sat together in profound neutral indifference. There was something off about the cobalt blue eyes of the Wing pilot. He didn't seem cold and distant as he had, something had gone to his mind, something that no one would've perceived. He coldly watching through his narrowed eyes the actions of Wufei. He didn't tolerate any rebels or any form of impudent behaviour. This would become more blatant as time wore on. He wanted absolute control. However, unlike most OZ superior officers, his desire wasn't glaring. It was gracefully subtle, as a wolf in sheep's clothing. His desire for this absolute, unquestioned total power was nothing short of a communistic totalitarian line of thinking and operation. 

He wanted everything under his scrutiny, nothing was to be anything other than solely perfect in every single aspect. He controlled everything, except the one pilot who had the intelligence of foresight, to see the downside to having such a person as Heero being the leader. He would let that go for now. As long as he had the other three pressed beneath his iron fist, then his contentment was at a reasonable level and no head would roll. 

When Duo and Quatre has tried to join the one dissident, Heero's smooth method of persuasion lured back the two pilots, stopping them from totally abandoning the group for the one who supposedly seemed to believe in an anarchy style of rule and government. He had been gentle in his speech, he hadn't threatened. His graceful, skilled wording kept him with at least three pilots tightly secured under the wrath of his thumb. 

None squirmed to escape and none longed or lust after the freedom that had been brutally stripped from them. Or at least it seemed none of the three pilots under his reign did...

Wufei was teacup over saucer for Heero's rule that fell nothing short of a communist totalitarian dictatorship. He did what pleased the leader. He was the definition of a loyal follower. He questioned nothing. He did everything as was instructed. He had been transformed into the perfect slave, or rather the loyal lapdog that would bent over backwards for its master.

Duo...he did as was asked of him. But, nothing more. He did disagree with the asking of Heero on a few random given occasions. He didn't swear total loyalty to the Japanese pilot. Contrary, nonetheless he did have some, but it was only from the friendship.

The last of the three, Quatre...he feigned his loyalty. At first it had been sincere. By the point at which the pilots had lost all concepts of time other than it was flying, Quatre no longer felt the need to work with Heero. He rather tried to leave, but often-met resistance. He didn't want to fight. So, he would against his common sense and will agree to the slant of the group. He did however show more of his impudent side during the time that spanned in which all five pilots were stranded on the deserted island oasis.

Quatre sat on a stone, watching the other pilots. It had been a couple weeks and he was already beginning to regret his decision to stay. He missed Trowa. He was desperately worried about the green-eyed pilot.

'Is he okay? Does he miss me? Oi...this whole situation sucks! There has to be a way to get us off this island...I know if we just got away everything would go back to normal.' He missed the old personalities of his friends. Heero was become more and more controlling. Wufei didn't seem to care, just did whatever Heero said. Duo...he was worried about Duo. The American pilot was always distracted it seemed.

He bit his lip, watching the others intently. He couldn't stay here...not for much longer. It was making him crazy. 

On the outskirts of the camp, hidden within the protection of the softly embracing shadows, for the last while, Trowa had been on and off in watching, observing the unfolding changes in his friends, or rather some that he assumed to be his friends. He would scoff to himself for believing such ludicrous bullshit. There were only two that were really allies, Duo and Quatre. And only Quatre was something more than that. 

Within him there was a growing concern for his small blond friend. 

Some days he found it impossible to withstand. Impossible to withstand the knowledge that Quatre was being treated in such a shabby manner...and for that matter, Duo.

On the twentieth night of observation, he made the assertive decision to have his lynx drag Quatre from the camp.

The cat, now completely adapt and willingly under the lordship of Trowa didn't do anything that wasn't asked or instructed. So, as loyally as a tamed creature might, it stealthily moved into the vicinity of the sight. Zeroing in on the familiar small pilot, it grabbed the pant leg of Quatre and dragged the flailing pilot to the side into the shadows.

Quatre flopped down onto the forest floor. He looked up at the lynx that had dragged him from the beach. He had been sleeping peacefully, dreaming, when he felt the animal pull him away from the others. He wanted to scream, but kept it in. He looked up at the furry creature that had dragged him away. "You could have just asked politely, ya know."

"Lynx doesn't ask, just acts." Trowa knelt down next to Quatre, gently taking his friend's face in his hands.

"Trowa!" Quatre smiled up at his friend. He ran his fingers through his friend's hair. "I'm sorry we haven't come back...I've wanted to for so long."

"It's okay...I'm well aware of how much of a totalitarian dictator Heero has evolved into. No need for explanations." Trowa pressed an index finger to Quatre's lips. "Don't speak." With that, he gently kissed his friend on the lips and pulled back, staring with calm intent.

Quatre smiled, returning the kiss. "I've missed you. And Lynx!" He giggled, petting the cat on its head. He looked at Trowa with concern. "Have you been okay?"

"Hai...orai ni." He replied softly, still gently clutching his friend's soft face in his hands. "I've got an idea about you...I've seen what happened there." His expression grew sad with a serious edge to it. He gave a short, breathless sigh. He cautiously embraced his friend. "Don't go back...."

Quatre held his friend to him. He had missed Trowa so much. Things were difficult...but he couldn't leave Duo there. He needed to bring Duo too. Despite his odd behaviour, he needed to help his friend. And Wufei, if he would leave. But Quatre knew in his heart that he wouldn't. He was too much under the iron fist of Heero.

So, with sad eyes, Quatre looked up at his friend. He placed a hand to Trowa's cheek, gazing into his green eyes. "I...I want to, Trowa. I do. But...I can't leave Duo."

"Waketta. I wouldn't have left him." He replied quietly, glancing down with hard intent into his friend's eyes. "But it's a matter of his compliance to give in...and let it appear as though Lynx were dragging him off...." A strange small smirk quirked over his features. He turned back to the cat that had been with him for the last while, loyally following. Giving quick instructions, the lynx vanished back to the beachfront.

Duo was contentedly sitting, admiring the stars above, when he glanced down, giving a silent yelp when the lynx grabbed his pant leg and dragged him off to the woods where his master waited. The small yelp that escaped Duo, briefly caught the attention of Heero, who turned to see the braided American vanish.

Quatre rushed over to the distraught Duo as Lynx brought him closer. He put his hand over Duo's mouth to silence him. "Shhh...It's okay Duo. It's all right. We're just trying to get away without Heero knowing. Are you okay?" As an afterthought, he removed his hand, helping the young man stand up.

Select Your Destination Act I Act II Act III 


	3. Act III

A:link { TEXT-DECORATION: none } A:visited { TEXT-DECORATION: none } A:hover { TEXT-DECORATION: underline; color;: } A:hover { COLOR: blue; TEXT-DECORATION: overline } BODY { scrollbar-arrow-color: #ffffff; scrollbar-base-color: #00000; scrollbar-darkshadow-color: #000000; scrollbar-track-color: #000000; scrollbar-face-color: #000000; scrollbar-shadow-color: #ffffff; scrollbar-highlight-color: #000000; scrollbar-3d-light-color: #ffffff } 

Lord of the Flies Act III

Written by Shinimegami & Sarit

Standard disclaimers apply; all Gundam Wing characters and GW references are copy right of their respected artists. Also, any other general references belong to whoever made them. Also, any other general references belong to whoever made them. Additionally, the original novel, Lord of the Flies is the intellectual property and copyright of William Golding. 

"I'm covered in cat slobber again!!" Was the first thing Duo dared to utter. As much as his diction was characteristic...there was something distinctly off about how he spoke...almost too calm and detached.

Quatre blinked. "Duo...are you okay?" He felt something was wrong. Now, not only did he feel this way about Trowa, now the feeling was coming from Duo too. He bit his lip, keeping an arm around Duo. "Come on. Let's go before they find us. Ne?"

"It's fine if you two upstarts leave with the dissident, but...under one condition are you allowed to depart..." Heero's icy eyes flashed with a possessive power. His tone was stone cold and ridged. He gazed and tone never changed. "Duo hands over his cross."

Looking up, Quatre was surprised to see Heero. Though he shouldn't be. He narrowed his eyes. "Why? What difference does that make?" He made sure to keep Duo behind him. He would protect his friend. He didn't trust Heero.

"Key to the fire and smoke signal," Heero blatantly explained.

Narrowing his eyes, Trowa stepped between Heero and the other two pilots. "Fine...take mine." With that, he dropped a chain into the Wing pilot's hand and in an uncharacteristic, aggressive move, shoved the smaller pilot stumbling back.

"Trowa!"

Quatre pulled Trowa away from Heero. Something was definitely off about them. Trowa would never have done such a thing before. 

Turning his gaze to Heero, he kept his friends behind him. "You have a cross for the 'fire'. Now let us go peacefully."

The group of three pilots and the loyal lynx plodded through the thick of the darken amazon woods. They didn't stop until they had reached a small secluded space where there was overgrowth, hanging vines with small flower sprouts. There was much in the way of exits, but it proved to be a decent spot to set up camp. About a few dozen yards away, the distinct sound of a rushing river could be heard.

Quatre looked around the lush area, filled with many different kinds of flowers. It was beautiful. Not something he was used to seeing in the desert. He reached out, touching the petals of a flower. It was so soft. He looked around him once again. The beach had been nice. Especially with the ocean. But this was breathtakingly beautiful.

Duo appeared bluntly indifferent to the tranquil serene surroundings, as he didn't outwardly react as he might have...in the recent past. His detachment was anything but normal. He hadn't forcibly recluse into his own body, using it as a shell to shelter himself from the reign of Heero...no...it was something more. It was something along the lines of an unconscious change to his mannerisms causing him to lose his cheerful exterior. In fact, he had also stripped him of his other less known, yet sometimes seen side. His more morose side had also been stripped from him. He was naked...indifferent.

Quatre turned from the scene. He looked to his friends. His eyes inevitably went to Duo. His brow creased in worry. Duo was so silent. He was acting more like Trowa than himself. He was afraid...afraid of what this meant. He sighed. 'Maybe...maybe being away from Heero will help him...'

The other two pilots sat, saying nothing. 

The solace of the silence didn't bother Trowa who rather found Duo's lack thereof vocalisation refreshing. So, he thought nothing of it, merely guessing that the braided Shinigami had finally learned to shut-up and sit down instead of talking for no necessary reason.

Duo on the other hand, yes, it was true he had found no need to talk, but it was more than just an in-grown, learnt thing. At first it was protection from punishment from the oppressive Heero Yuy. Slowly however, it had evolved into something more. Some more dangerous. His body had used the new silence to find a serene solace. However, a white world of insanity subtly had gently began to embrace the braided pilot. 

Quatre watched his two friends silently. He was worried. More worried than he'd ever been. No OZ forces could compare with this fear. He wanted to take his friends away from here. Away from this place. Trowa was acting...strange. He couldn't place his finger on it, but it was almost as if his friend had discarded all his social skills. As if he had been reduced to an animal. It would explain Trowa's behaviour a couple weeks ago. 

Then there was Duo. So silent, so quiet. Saying nothing. This was not his friend. Duo's vocalisations were irritating, sometimes. But they defined who he was. His jovial spirit had helped Quatre through a great deal. But now...now he was...disconcerted. This Duo was...foreign. Unknown. He feared for his friends. More so then when he was with Heero.

The hazy white hell of insanity that Duo had submerged his body into willingly at first, he could no longer willingly escape. Nothing could free the once jovially sane braided American. Even the coaxing of Quatre failed successfully, especially due to the lack thereof help from the other silent pilot, Trowa.

The whirling white vortex of fiery blazing hell that consumed Duo seemed comforting, but in the end it would only cause him his own death. It was a death row pardon...that would come two minutes too late. He would never leave it. Slowly, with precise calculations the mind of the Deathscythe pilot was warped, twisted and manipulated to meet the aroused needs of the insanity that gripped him so seemingly lovingly.

The one dead give-away clue that there was more to Duo's silence than first meets the ear is if the one silent pilots talks more than the one that was known for his trademark big-mouth.

Quatre sat against a tree, watching his friends. The silence was nerve-wracking. Normally he didn't mind the quiet. The silence could be reassuring. Peaceful. But this silence...was oppressive. There was nothing good about it. He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the tree. Not for the first time he wished to leave. To take his friends and escape this hellish place. The beauty no longer tantalised him. He felt a wave of despair fill him, but he pushed it away. He had to be strong for his friends. 

On the other side of the island was a reasonable size hill that would do as a lookout point for the two pilots remaining part of the original camp. On that top they had set-up a fire to act as a smoke signal. It would draw the attention of anyone, even OZ. 

At the foot of the hill was two torches that lit up the entranceway to the hell that Heero had created, becoming nothing short of Satan himself. He had his followers...the fallen...Wufei. 

In addition to the torches, there was something else. Something that was rather disturbing. On a stake was the head of a boar. It signified the first catch that would help for their survival. For them, that was it. For anyone else, the alluding symbolism was clear. The camp was run by primitive oppressive savages who had cast off their humanity for the desire to survive.

The head of the boar, brutally shoved on the stake, was crusted with dark dried scarlet red plasmic blood. It's mouth was partially opened and the eyes had glassed over. Now what remained of the eyes was nothing but vacant sockets. The flesh was rotting and around the head swarmed flies that hungrily devoured at the rotting corpse.

That was one of many heads. Over the island...as a claim, the would leave such horrific markings, hoping to drive the other three pilots either into utter insanity, sicken them or drive them enough off the edge that they would surrender and give into oppression.

There was one located in the middle of a rather nice clearing. 

During a mission to gather some fruit, with his loyal cat-friend at his side, ready to pounce on any meat, the leading dissident came upon the grotesque, deteriorating head. He swallowed, feeling a rising burst of acidic bile in his throat. 

Turning away in disgust, Trowa didn't know what to make of such a sight. He brought a hand to cover his mouth for the moment, his insides writhing in utter disgust at such a horrific sight. 

'They're that sick?! Sick enough to do such a....'

His thoughts trailed off, when a branch snapped.

The lynx growled at the noise, turning, trying to find the source.

Quatre sat with Duo at the camp. He was worried. Trowa should have been back long ago. He hadn't want him to leave by himself. He had wanted to go with him. But someone had to stay with Duo. He sat next to his friend, trying in a vain effort to get him to say something. He gave up, feeling useless. His friend was slowly dying...and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

He felt utterly useless. Completely. Trowa was out there alone. Granted, he had Lynx with him, but what protection is a cat against a killer like Heero? He bit his lip, worry filling him.

From the shadows on either side of lynx and its master, emerged two pilots. One was equipped with a sword, the other with a revolver. No weapon had yet been drawn. They had no intentions to kill anyone...yet.

"Disgusted, ne?!" The Japanese pilot inquired with a twisted sneer to his features.

The green-eyed one shrugged. "Maybe."

"Yes or no...answer the question, kisama!" The Chinese pilot growled, ready to take the other by the throat.

"And if I don't?" Trowa challenged, directly fixing his sights on Wufei, unaware of the hand that rested on the butt of the sword.

"We'll be happy to sent the remains of your carcass to your fellow dissidents." Wufei shot back, starting to subtly draw the sword from the sheath. He didn't move yet, just remained static. 

"Hn." 

"That's all you have to say?! You know...it's your fault that everything fell apart."

"Hn."

Wufei was nearly snarling in frustration at this point. The pilot he was dealing with could be the most stubborn, uncooperative person of any he knew. 

Heero stepped in. "Just comply and no one dies."

"Doesn't seem like your style, now that you're a sadistic totalitarian dictator," Trowa countered, his expression hidden by the dark shadows. But nonetheless it wasn't unreadable. In fact, it was uncharacteristically twisted in a nasty, challenging smirk. The only thing that didn't match his desire to fight was his tone, which was as cool and detached as it had always been.

"You're saying that people are going to die?!" Heero inquired. It had been meant as a question, but came out as nothing short of a barking demand. He too smirked. "Very well then...." 

Fidgeting, Quatre looked to Duo. "Duo...are you going to be okay if I go find Trowa?"

Gazing upwards, his eyes glassed over from being in the state of a comforting trance, Duo sighed. He spoke in a flat voice, very monotone. "Hai..." He sighed. "No don't...it won't help...someone's going to die no matter what..."

"Duo!" Quatre knelt next to Duo, taking him in his arms. He held him close, rocking him. "It'll be okay! Don't say that! We'll be all right. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"It's not me...don't be worried about me..." Duo's warning was somewhat past ominous. His eyes blankly, with a total hypnotic glassy appearance, stared down at Quatre. He brought a hand to his friend's face. "Quatre...it won't be fine...."

Quatre swallowed. He placed his hand over Duo's. "Of course I'll worry about you. You're my best friend. Don't leave me, Duo. I can't deal with this on my own. Please. Stay with me." He brushed his friend's bangs from his eyes. "Do you want to come with me?"

"No." Duo bluntly replied. He sighed...staring off into space

The blade that was being drawn from the sheath made itself known. The finely crafted metallic blade scraped dangerously as it was swiftly drawn from the holding. Pointing the tip at the dissident's back, Wufei, who was the bearer of the classic duelling weapon, growled in a mocking sneer, "any last words before I send you to hell for your lack of compliance to the way of the democratic world?"

"Hn. Such cowardice, to take the easy way out and kill me. Pity that you lack creativity." Trowa calmly replied. His tone was gently laced with sarcasm as he spoke the last of his words to this pair. Though per say they weren't his last, they were to the ears of the two pilots that didn't accept his choice.

He shut his eyes. He would've dodged out of the way of the pointed blade that was gently pressed against his bare flesh, except for the minor detail of the revolver that was being generally aimed in his direction. He swallowed. He failed to notice the unchecked fine line of the thin tear that escaped from his eye. 'Gomen Quatre...gomen Duo....'

There was one fire...but it missed him, hitting the tree. 

The lynx had interfered and attacked Heero, but did no more, as the sound of tearing flesh rang loudly through the general area. Around where the open wound had been purposely and intently inflicted, a small then large rush of deep scarlet red plasmic liquid escaped, dripping in what seemed to be a river to the ground, as the dying green-eyed pilot fell forward, dropping to the ground, off the blade that had been ruthlessly driven into his body.

With his eyes shut and his breathing rapidly slowing coupled with the forming puddle of blood that surrounded him, his attackers seem satisfied and left their victim to slowly die an anguishing, painful death.

The lynx pressed its nose under its master's fallen form, forcing him on its back. With his master on its back, it tried to find its way back to the camp where they had come from.

Quatre stood, looking sadly at Duo. It hurt him deeply to see his friend like this. He was about to leave when he heard a noise. Pulling out his knife, he turned to face the intruder.

Before completely emerging from the shadows, the Lynx gave a distinct meow to announce its arrival. There was nothing else that followed except for the sound of a faint, waning moan.

Quatre replaced the knife in its sheath. He went forward towards the cat. "Hey, Lynx...what's wrong?" He stopped, seeing the cat's burden. "TROWA!!!"

Quatre knelt next to his fallen friend, tears in his eyes. "Oh, Trowa..." He looked over his friend. A large gaping wound could be seen, blood flowing from it. He took his shirt off, bundling it. He pressed it over the wound to try and staunch the blood flow. "Its okay, Trowa. You're safe now. I'll take care of you. I promise." He kissed his friend on the lips. He turned his head. "Duo! Come quickly! I need your help! Please!"

Having now seen too much in his cationic state of white hellish insanity, Duo was rendered useless in the way of helping anyone. He was incapable of assisting himself, so the thought of him helping another at a time like this wasn't going to fly-over, since he plunged deeper into his blissful white hell. His mind swirled in the ecstasy of the blank whiteness that embraced him. He no longer was capable of coming to consciousness as he slipped fully into the stupor of his mental instability.

He leaned forward, part of his body, shaking, shivering. He was unable to process what was happening....

Raising a hand to Quatre's face, Trowa spoke, virtually without sound. His whisper was next to just a breath. "Quatre..." He grunted, leaning against his friend. 

Quatre looked for Duo back to Trowa. He pulled Trowa against him, holding him tightly. "Its okay, Trowa. You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you." He brushed his friend's hair away from his face, gazing into his eyes. "I'll take care of you. I promise. I have to get you closer to the camp. It might hurt a little. Gomen nasai." 

Giving his friend a last kiss on the lips, he pulled Trowa towards the camp. Once they were there, he tried to place Trowa in a comfortable position. He took his now blood soaked shirt away from the wound. He bit his lip, but said nothing as he began to clean the wound.

Nothing would help the deeply carved wound in the back that had been ruthlessly torn open by Wufei under the mind-numbing absolute control of Heero. Giving in completely to his intense anguishing suffering, Trowa let out a small, but distinct pained groan, something he wouldn't have done under any circumstances. 

Reaching up, he again rested a hand on Quatre's face, this time, only his hand was shivering far more worse than it had before. It was forced to be held up in the midst of gripping pain. "Quatre...no...don't...it hurts..." His speech was broken, as he gasped puny breaths between words. 

Before completely passing out into the pleasure of utter escape from hell, he managed to lightly brush his lips over Quatre's...

'With a kiss...I die....'

"NO! TROWA!!!" Quatre held onto his friend tightly, tears filling his eyes. He let them fall, feeling anguish, pain and despair fill him. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't! Trowa was going to be okay...he'd wake up any minute now.

Quatre buried his face in his friend's neck sobbing uncontrollably. 'Why does everything I care about die? Why?!'

The limp form that was being clutched by the highly distraught Quatre, began the slow shift from the soft rag-doll state into rigor mortis. The last of the blood that was to drip freely from the wound halted to a timed slow ticking trickle. Around where the impaled wound had been brutally inflicted from utter possession on the part of Wufei, a thin layer of dried deep scarlet red blood changed shades, becoming somewhat lighter, but not any less grotesque. The aroma that rose from the rotting, deteriorating blood penetrated the nostrils of both Quatre and Duo...

After many long minutes, Quatre finally looked up. He gazed down at the still form of his friend and love. He bit his lip, trying to keep the tears at bay. He brushed the hair from Trowa's face, gazing at his features. "You're safe now, Trowa. Nothing can hurt you anymore. Sleep well, my friend."

Finally looking up, he looked for Duo and Lynx.

Duo was over where he had been, but had taken on a more foetal position. This was all unconscious. This was because of the immuring, self-consuming hell that he had fallen into in order to escape the wrath of Heero Yuy and his loyal faceless minion, Chang Wufei. In the end, this heaven was no better than hell, as it had driven into a state of utter helplessness. He couldn't fully function as himself, he had been reduced to a vulnerable teenage boy.

His eyes were wild with fear and his breathing had rapidly increased. Finally, the wrath he had fallen into, released him for a moment, allowing him to sit up. Still, his expression was stunned, his immaculately tied braid was loose in wildly flying strands and his eyes were wild with glassy fear, an almost animal state of fear. 

His senses kicked back in. 

"God...is there one??!! If there is...why is there such a hell?" That was the most he had said or uttered in such a long while. His voice was low and huskily raspy. He could only stare at the ground, as he remained hunched over.

Quatre stood, rushing over to Duo. He took his friend in his arms. "Shhh...Duo...its okay. I know...its hard. But I'm here. I don't know why Allah has done this to us. But we'll survive. You and me. We're in this together. I won't leave you, I swear."

"Ali---aligatou..." Duo rested his head against Quatre's shoulder. "I shouldn't think like this...demo...I think there's a chance another one of us'll die..." His voice was chillingly haunted with voidness as he spoke. It was also barely above a whisper.

Quatre shook his head, holding his friend closer. "If one of us does, it won't be you or me. It'll be them. I won't let you die, Duo. I promise." He leaned his head against Duo's, brushing the stray locks away. "We're best friends...we won't let anything happen to the other. I'll keep you safe, Duo."

Wrapping his arms around Quatre, finding security in the arms of his best friend, Duo just fell asleep, hoping that what had just unfolded over the course of the last few moments had been nothing more than a nightmare and his immure state of being was just an illusion waiting to be shattered.

Quatre shook his head, holding his friend closer. "If one of us does, it won't be you or me. It'll be them. I won't let you die, Duo. I promise." He leaned his head against Duo's, brushing the stray locks away. "We're best friends...we won't let anything happen to the other. I'll keep you safe, Duo."

Wrapping his arms around Quatre, finding security in the arms of his best friend, Duo just fell asleep, hoping that what had just unfolded over the course of the last few moments had been nothing more than a nightmare and his immure state of being was just an illusion waiting to be shattered.

Quatre wrapped his arms around Duo, keeping him safe. He sighed. He wished someone could do the same for him. What was to keep Heero and Wufei from coming after them? 

Sighing, he looked around. He would wait until Duo was deep asleep. Then he'd have to...bury Trowa. He bit his lip, pushing back the tears. He held out his hand to Lynx. "It's just us now, Lynx. Gomen nasai. I tried to save him." He bowed his head.

The lynx slumped faithfully at Quatre's feet and stared up with piercing intent, it's golden yellow eyes full of curiousity. Nuzzling the hand that Quatre had held out, the hand that had once been brutally swatted away, untrusted. It purred sadly, not knowing or fully understanding what happened. As it was just a wild feline...no, a tame feline...felinus domesticatus....it blinked. Not comprehending that its master was dead, it tried to nuzzled the hand, but received no response. In full resignation it turned to the blond and curled at the feet of its new master.

Quatre smiled sadly at Lynx. He got some comfort from its presence. He smiled sadly. He looked to Duo. The young man was fast asleep. He gently laid him down on the ground. He quickly brushed his tears away. He looked to Lynx and smiled. "Come on. Let's find someplace that Trowa can rest."

With the perfect timing of Quatre's momentary disappearance, Wufei was able to stealthily slip into the boundaries of the camp. With a swift move, he had the braided pilot under hand and a note written in blood attached to a tree with a long dagger jammed into the bark and trunk of a tree. This was all from following the order of the order of his master. 

Once arriving at the top of the small hill and cliff, he dropped the unconscious/sleeping Duo on the ground.

Nodding, Heero request that the braided pilot be tied up...

Quatre returned a few hours later, after he and Lynx had buried Trowa. It still hurt, but he was able to push his hurt away for the time being. Returning, he scratched his head. Duo was gone. 'I wonder where he...' That was when he saw the note. Pulling it from the tree, he grimaced in disgust. It was obviously written in blood. The red ink was unmistakable. His eyes widened as he read the words. 'No...DUO!!!'

He pulled the knife from its sheath. He gazed at it. It was blood and dirt encrusted. Trowa's blood. He gazed down at Lynx. "Come on. We have to go save Duo. I won't let them hurt him like they did Trowa."

The lynx instinctively tugged on Quatre's pant leg, trying to drag the blond in the direction it assumed the scent of the trail to be. Once it got its new master to comply willingly, it kept a steady trot in the lead, occasionally stopping to pick up the scent of the trail.

Quatre followed the lynx, his hand on his knife. He was scared almost witless. He shivered, knowing this was fear of his former friends. To think that they would do such things...it appalled him. He was still in mild shock over Trowa's death.

Arriving at the foot of the hill, the lynx coiled back in fear, growling at the dead animal carcasses that lay about, each in different states of rot and deterioration. In particular, it hissed loathing at the two boar heads that were impaled with carefully fashioned stakes, driven into the earth, each with a torch to the side of it.

Quatre recoiled from the sight before him. He put his sleeve to his mouth, trying to keep from gagging. This was just pure grotesque. "Come on, Lynx." Quatre went forward, trying his best to ignore the gruesome markers.

At the peak of the hill, Heero sat on a rock, carefully fashioning a rock into a spearhead. Shards of stone flew. His face displayed his intense concentration. Sweat formed and dripped down, turning his war paint into smudges. He paid no mind to it...his only concern, making this tool, the perfect tool for the perfect soldier. 

Meanwhile, Duo hung by his hands, or rather wrists from a pair of barren trees, his torso bloodied from a severe beating because of the mild fight he had put up. The gashes on his body were anything from mere scratches to deeply impaled slashes that drew blood from his battered, abused body. His head hung humbly, or rather down in despair. He tried to pray, but found no solace, just an empty void of no responses.

Wufei, who had acted off orders from Heero, sat to the side holding a thin yet strong bamboo switch.

Quatre stopped in midstride, staring at the horror before him. His eyes travelled to the bruised and battered Duo. He bit his lip, turning to Wufei and Heero. He threw the bloodied note to the ground. His eyes gazed at his two former friends coldly. "You want something?"

"Full compliance." Wufei bluntly replied, stepping forward, as his master was far too engrossed in the carving and fashioning of the spearhead to pay any mind to the visiting dissident. Brandishing the switch, he touched it to Quatre's neck. "Now either you and Duo both shut-up and agree or you wind up like him..." He pointed the switch at the poor mangled braided pilot.

Quatre stared coldly at Wufei. "What makes you think I'll do anything a lapdog like you would say?" He smacked Wufei's arm away from him. Pulling up his knife, he severed the bamboo stick in half. "Don't fuck with me, Wufei. I'm here for Duo and that's it. You two can play king of the hill or whatever the hell you want. I want no part of it."

Wufei snorted and drew his long sword, the katana from the sheath. He turned in Quatre's direction, but then a sneer overcame his features and he flew in the other direction and sliced the bindings of the braided pilot. He had a true intrinsic motivation for such a thing. It wasn't because he was going with Quatre's request. No, the reason was dark...the secret intention was nothing short of sadistically sinister. He had purposely located the American pilot at the cliff. Thus, when the bindings were release, the limp form of Duo fell backwards, dropping off the cliff and hitting the jagged rocks below. 

His head was the first to hit the rocky bottom. From the force of the impact, his skull cracked open, pussy liquids seeping out eagerly. Coupled with that was the rush of blood that seeped from the nose and mouth of the braided pilot. Finally, after that one short instance of intense suffering, his body shut itself off and fell from the rock. 

Duo sunk to his death after getting killed from the deadly blow to his head.

His body didn't float back up...only the cross that he always carried. When it broke the surface of the darkened, bloodied water, it became filthy with the plasmic fluids and puss that had spilt from the split skull of the late Shinigami.

"DUO!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!"

Quatre rushed to the edge of the cliff, looking down. His tears fell from his eyes, seeing his friend's demise. "Gomen nasai, Duo-chan...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you..."

Standing, he looked to Wufei and Heero. "Are you happy now?! You've killed two of us. Two! They were our friends, and you murdered them. I will NEVER forgive you for this."

"I don't want it, Winner...I mean, loser." Wufei turned, pointing the tip of his katana at Quatre's throat. He didn't step forward, only moved it horizontally, leaving a small yet visible scratch from which a tiny trickling creek of blood seeped. "Now leave or I will impale you as I did with your late friend..." he threatened scathingly. He brought his sword down and started to advance on the blond Arab pilot.

Heero put a hand up. "Stop..." A smirk quirked over his features. "Let him leave...then....we pursue him."

Quatre stared at Heero incredulously. "You have got to be kidding! That's...that's...barbaric! Animalistic! You've both become savages!"

"What difference does it make...you're also one of us." The Wing pilot replied with an air of indifference that next to chillingly empty without human emotion. He rose up from his rock and face Quatre with a certain intention to his eyes. "Say what you will, but you can't deny what you truly are. No human is perfect, we're all barbarians."

"Yes, but I don't kill my friends. I don't shove a sword through my friend's back! I don't push my friend down a cliff! I don't butcher animals in a grotesque manner!" Quatre glared at Heero, his anger rising. "And I'll never be one of you. Never. I'd sooner die first. That's the only good out of Trowa and Duo's deaths. You can't hurt them anymore."

"I never did any of what you said. I'm innocent of your claims, Quatre," Heero coldly replied. His statement was all entirely true. In fact, he had never consented to having Wufei murder the two pilots. He had merely wished to have utter control but not at the cost of lives, but he didn't say anything.

Remember, appearances can be deceiving...

Quatre glared. "Fine. You're so innocent. But you did drive Duo insane. He could barely speak at the end. That /was/ your doing! But it doesn't matter. None of it. I'm through with both of you."

Heero smirked. "I never brought about Duo's immure insanity. I will admit I did threaten him if he didn't shut-up, but his chatter had been getting quite old. But I never pushed him into his shell that he wrapped around himself." He took a step towards Quatre, placing down the revolver and the spearhead. "The lack thereof him speaking...his transformation was purely all his will that was barely manipulated."

The two pilots were unaware of Wufei's eyes and the position in which he held his sword. He knew he could easily clear Heero's name. But did anyone ever clear Treize's name when it came to the rising of status in OZ? No...so...why would such a circumstance as this be any different. He patiently waited...

Quatre gritted his teeth. "I don't care. I'm done with both of you. For good. I want nothing to do with either of you." Quatre backed up, watching them as he did so. He held out his hand for Lynx. They would leave together. Just as they had come. He swallowed at the thought of Duo. If he could, he would find his friend's body. He deserved a proper burial at the least.

Without warning, Heero's body arched in a writhed spasm, his eyes wide with pure shock. Out of his chest from the back stuck a silver object laced heavily with fresh and dried blood. The impaled Japanese pilot coughed up a mouth of blood before falling off the sword that had been brutally jammed into his back, robbing him of his life. Upon collapsing to the ground, he briefly gazed up Quatre, his cobalt blue eyes still filled with amazement at what just happened. "Sayanora..." His eyes rolled back in his head and he too joined the other two late pilots. 

The body of the late Wing pilot bathed in a pool of freshly spilt deep burgundy scarlet blood that slowly mixed with the dirt of the ground. The open wound of the late pilot became crusted over with dirt and drying blood that gave off an odoriferous stench. The expression that was bore in death was anything but cold...it was calmly serene with shock.

Behind the fallen Wing pilot stood the Shenlong pilot, his katana dripping with fresh blood. "Both of us no longer had a need for him..." he looked up, his eyes wild with fiery possession. "As I no longer have a need for you!"

Quatre stared in utter horror. His eyes turned to the pilot of Shenlong. "Wufei..." He kept his knife out, knowing it was a pour excuse of a weapon against the others katana. He backed up from the crazed pilot. Turning, he fled down the way he had come. He didn't dare look back. He hoped that Lynx was following. But he couldn't spare the time to look. He headed for the grotto that Trowa had first taken him and Duo to.

Replacing the katana in the sheath, Wufei took off from the cliff side, a dragon like possession to everything that was part of him. As he ran from the exit or rather entrance, in his carelessness he knocked over a torch that caught on the rotting corpse. The flame triggered an outbreaking fire that would soon consume the paradise, leaving nothing but an utter path of destruction, something far worse than what the five Gundam pilots brought.

Having not noticed the roaring, growing blaze behind him, the Chinese pilot was hot on the trail of the Arab pilot, which was being trailed loyally by the lynx.

Quatre stopped at the entrance to the grotto. He looked around. His eyes widened when he looked behind him. A large plume of smoke could be seen. 'Oh no...the forest is on fire...' Turning, entered the pond, heading for the cave behind the waterfall. He looked back, making sure that the lynx was following him. 

Once inside, he waited.

It had been sometime before the licking flames had consumed the forest, destroying everything in its path before a calming thunderstorm rolled through, extinguishing the dragon blaze. It was only afterwards once the smouldering embers were still alit did Quatre hear strange voices. 

Outside the cave, actually on the land at the pond were five soldiers and a superior officer gathered.

"Report." She asked.

"Lieutenant Noin, we've found the signs of four bodies, or at least remains. There is no sign of the fifth." The junior officer saluted his superior.

"And the transport?!" Noin inquired.

"Destroyed."

Quatre heard voices. He was about to stay back in the cave when he heard a familiar voice. Laying a hand on the lynx's head, he led them out of the safety of the cave. He moved through the waterfall, staring in disbelief. "Lieutenant Noin?"

She was about to further press her inquires when she turned to face the one surviving pilot. "Quatre." She nodded and turned back to her officers. "What do preliminary reports indicate?"

"There was a failure with the transmission of the transport. We checked the blackbox and from what we can decipher, it was sudden." The junior officer explained.

Satisfied with the report, Noin stepped over to the pond, waiting for Quatre and the lynx to come to shore.

Quatre swallowed. Leading Lynx, he moved through the water silently. Once on shore, he looked at her sadly. "The others are dead."

Noin nodded. "That was the first thing that was indicated the first draft of the reports for the Sank Kingdom. Relena-san grew worried about the fact that the mission that all five of you had been sent on was taking longer than anticipated. She requested that a search crew be sent out." She sighed, her tone laced with a blatant melancholic edge.

Quatre simply nodded. "Hai...I only wish you had arrived sooner. Perhaps then..." He let his voice trail off. "I want to find Duo before I leave. I owe him that much."

"His remains were truly grotesque. My officers have done the standard procedures for handling the dead that were of the enemy. His body was returned to L-2 and will be buried where our record indicate he must be from." Noin explained, holding out a hand to help Quatre up out of the water. She smiled sadly, eyeing the creature that was with him. "Nice lynx, yours?"

Quatre smiled sadly. "He is now." He bent down, rubbing Lynx behind its ears. "And I don't want them buried there. Take them to L4. I'll bury them myself. With my family. They were the only family I had left."

Select Your Destination Act I Act II Act III 


End file.
